Once, and Only Once
by Zilched
Summary: Kazuya is in need of some sex, and who is the perfect, available candidate? None other than a certain British boxer... Yes a weird pairing. YAOI LEMON HwoarXSteve in later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I know this is going to be one weird story, but I have faith in it! Steve and Kazuya are like, totally weird, but I wanted something different. I had to do a lot of thinking, and I finally realized there is almost NOT ONE FIC of this pairing. So why the hell not:P

Disclaimer: I own do not own Tekken or any of its characters. I may own the game, but that doesn't count. :P Unfortunately. 

Steve Fox, a British boxer, looked out his hotel window, very bored. It was raining, obscuring the city outside. All he could see were blurred lights, and the small rivulets of rain running down the glass pane. On rare occasions, the whole room lit up from the lighting. He could hear the faint swishing of cars roll by on the wet street; the soft pounding of thunder could be heard in the distance. Of course, this was the typical weather for Seattle, Washington.

"I sure bet this weather is perfect for running in…" he said to himself with a British accent. Steve got up from where he was sitting by the window, and went to find some running clothes in his suitcase. He unzipped it, and found that he had put everything in there all messy. He shrugged, and dug around until he found what he was looking for.

"Ah ha. This'll do for this kind of weather…" he said, pulling out a pair of windbreaker pants, and a warm jacket. He hastily put them on, wanting to be caught up in the rain. After he did this, without even bothering to put the stuff in his suitcase neatly back, he was out the door, and walking down the hallway to the outside.

As soon as he stepped outside, he was pelted with stinging, windy, rain. He winced, but decided that only a mile would be good enough this time. He started with a slow jog, and eventually picked up the pace. Not even after five minutes was he drenched with water.

Before he knew it, he was at a crosswalk about two miles away from where his hotel was. Definitely over the limit he had set himself. He was panting hard, for he had not stopped once while on the way there. He waited for the little running man to appear; the signal to go. He sighed; with all this traffic, this was going to take forever. He looked both ways before taking a chance, and started running across. At that same moment, a car came screeching around the corner, and he stopped like a deer caught in headlights. He gasped; the car about to hit him…

The car stopped, the tires burning rubber. Steve stood there, shocked. That was close…

The car door opened, and out came…Kazuya Mishima? He was wearing a black trench coat, the tails of it flapping in the wind. His expression was not one of someone who would be very happy at all…

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded in a thick Japanese accent. Steve paled, not sure how to answer that question, but decided he would just say something.

"I was running," he said simply, shrugging. Kazuya glared at him with his multi-colored eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest, and raised a brow.

"Aren't you that British boxer from the tournament…?" he asked.

Steve smiled, and then nodded. "Yep, that'd be me," he said in a cheery voice. "I believe I've gone against you a couple times."

"Hn. You're obviously in _this_ tournament as well, I see. Of course you would have to be an idiot to run in this weather," Kazuya said narrowing his eyes. He started to head back to his car, not really caring to talk to the boxer any longer.

"What can I say, I like the rain," he shrugged again, and started to follow Kazuya. "Uhh…I don't mean to be a bother or anything, but can you tell me where the Holiday Inn hotel is? Or it's called something like that…" he paused, thinking. "Yeah, that's what it's called," he said, nodding. Kazuya looked at him for a second, as though he were stupid.

"Why the hell would I know? Do I look American to you?" he asked, annoyed thoroughly with the boxer. Steve sighed, stepping back a few steps.

"Hm, alright then, thanks anyway…" he said, running across the street to the other side. It was until then that Kazuya realized many angry drivers were honking him at. He cursed under his breath, and started his car, and drove off.

He rolled his eyes just thinking about that idiotic Brit. Though…that moron sure looked good all wet. The way a few stray strands of hair stuck to his face, and the way his wet clothes were clinging perfectly off of his body. Those soft, pink lips…

Kazuya practically got a hard on just thinking about it. He figured the reason for this, was because he rarely got any action these days. He was older, but he was still sexy…right? At least that's what that sicko, Lee, always told him. But who could believe someone who has always lusted after you…? Kazuya took a turn on a random, nearby street, and turned back. He was going to take Steve home…

Steve looked at his watch, noticing the time. It was getting dark, and it was getting colder. He really wished he knew where he was. He thought he recognized a certain street, but when he turned down it, he realized that that street was definitely not where he wanted to be. It only made him more lost.

"I guess that's what I get for going out to run in a place I don't even know…" he mentally slapped himself, but continued the search for his hotel. He pulled his wet jacket closer, and shivered slightly. "Damnit, this sucks," he mumbled.

At that moment, a car pulled up beside him, and he stopped, recognizing the car. The tinted window rolled down. "Get in," said the man in the car. Steve nodded, going to the other side, and getting in. He smiled at the man.

"Thanks, you're a real life saver. I thought I was going to be wandering those streets all night," he laughed. Kazuya didn't say anything, but continued to drive.

"Where did you say your hotel was…?" he asked, turning to look at Steve.

"I believe it is Holiday Inn, or whatever." Steve shrugs. Kazuya rolled his eyes, but knew where he was going. He hoped the Brit was as stupid as he acted…

A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I don't care if the review is about how much you HATE this pairing or what not. I want feedback. ;-;


	2. Payback

(Author's Note: MEEP! Please don't kill me! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this story. It's just…I'll admit…I almost erased it completely! 0.0 Like, I didn't even want to continue. BUT! Reviews from people made me happy, so I decided I'd finish. But it won't be finished soon, just to let you know. Hwoarang isn't even in the damn story yet, lmao.

So please, be patient with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, or it's characters. Just the plot! -

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, non-con…)

Kazuya pulled up in front of Steve's hotel, the brakes screeching to a stop. Steve opened the door, and climbed out. He stuck his head back in, a big smile on his face. "Thanks for the ride, mate. I swear I would have been lost without ya!" he said. Before he could even blink, Kazuya grabbed him by the collar, and yanked him in closer, so their noses were nearly touching.

"You owe me, Fox," he whispered huskily into Steve's ear. Steve's face flushed, and he tried to pull away, but Kazuya held onto him tightly.

"Uhh…well…what did you have in mind…?" he asked nervously. Kazuya's grip loosened, satisfied with Steve's cooperation. He pretended to ponder this, but the first thing that came to mind was sex. Of course that was the only thing he would ever want from the young boxer.

Steve gulped, not even sure what the devil had in mind. Money, perhaps…? He instantly brushed that thought out of mind, for the bastard was rich! What could it be…? The boxer noticed a sly smile play across Kazuya's lips, and this worried him only a little bit. Every time that smirk came around, something bad always happened…

"I was thinking that you could repay me with…" he paused, and pulled Steve in again, "…your body," the last part was only a hushed murmur, but Steve heard it nonetheless. He was a shocked by what had come out of the CEO's mouth, and would have fallen back, but Kazuya still held him fast.

Steve considered his options. He could either pay Kazuya back by having sex with him…or…what? He didn't even want to know. It was true, Steve had actually never had sex with a man before, but it wasn't any different than a with a woman, right? Of course there would be some differences, but everything practically was the same; or so he thought.

"Well…alright then. I guess you can come on up to my hotel room, if you wish. Unless you wanted to do it in your car," he laughed; not really thinking it was funny at all. He was hoping that Kazuya would reconsider, and think of something else, but he didn't know whom he was dealing with. Someone who has not had sex for a long time, and was in dire need of it…fast.

Kazuya nodded. "Good," he said, turning off his car. Steve frowned, and closed the door. Kazuya got out of his car, pressed a hand held button, and the car beeped, signaling that it was locked.

"I don't think you can park this here, mate…" Steve said, earning a glare from Kazuya.

"I can park where ever the hell I want," he said, grabbing Steve by the arm, and pulling him to the front entrance of the hotel. Steve followed, hands in pockets. It was still raining, and it was nearly totally dark. The boxer heaved a long sigh, his breath visible from the cold. As soon as they entered the building, a pang of regret suddenly crept up on the boxer. They walked to the elevator, and Steve pressed the "up" button. The elevator opened with a 'ping', and Kazuya walked in. Steve hesitated before entering.

Kazuya looked to him, a brow raised. He did not say anything before grabbing Steve, and pulling him in. He waited for the door to close, then pinned him to the wall. Steve could have easily matched his strength, but he let it play out first.

"If you dare say anything to anyone…I swear it'll be the last thing you do. Do you understand me…?" Kazuya looked deep into the boxer's eyes contently, making sure he detected no lie. Steve looked back at him with a matched glare, most of his attention on Kazuya's one red eye. He nodded curtly, understanding completely what Kazuya was telling him. Of course he wouldn't tell anyone, anyway, for he had a reputation to hold up, too.

Kazuya smirked, satisfied with the boxer's answer. He did not, however, loosen his grip, but instead, pressed his body against the other man, leaning down only slightly to give him a small kiss. Steve kissed back, hesitating to do so. He wasn't sure if Kazuya was the kissing type when having sex, but he sure hoped so, because he was into that. Kazuya pulled away, unpinning Steve. He stood against the opposite wall, crossing his arms, and smirking at the British boxer. Steve just waited, unmoving and silent, for the elevator to stop on his floor. When it did, the doors opened, and Kazuya waited for him to step off first. Steve bit his lower lip, a little timid as to what was going to be going on in _his _hotel room, but he went first anyway. He walked down the hall slowly, Kazuya right behind him.

"So, how do you think you'll do in the tournament?" Steve asked, nervously opening the door. He waited for Kazuya to step in before going in himself and closing the door, locking it. Kazuya glanced around, and then turned to Steve.

"I think I'll win. It looks like an easy competition this time around…" he looked Steve up and down, as if wondering which part of the man he wanted to go for first. Small talk could wait, or not come at all; Kazuya didn't care. He was a horny devil, and he was going to claim his _fresh meat_ right away.

Steve scoffed; ignoring the hungry looks Kazuya was shooting at him. "You'll have to train hard, mate, if you want to win. I think the competition this year is tough. In fact, I was training the other day with-…" Steve was cut off, as Kazuya moved forward and shoved Steve backwards onto the bed. He looked surprised, and almost shocked as Kazuya smirked, and started to remove his trench coat. He threw it across the room, and it landed on a chair in the corner.

"I don't care what you have to say about the tournament. All I want to do right now is fuck the hell out of you, and leave," Kazuya muttered, as he moved onto the bed. Steve looked indignant, but before he could speak, the devil had his lips pressed to his firmly. Kazuya's hands moved to pin the boxer's arms above his head, as he moved his lips from Steve's mouth to travel down his chin, all the way to his neck. Steve gasped, as his eyes glazed over with lust, and need. He moaned out Kazuya's name, arching up against him, wanting to get more contact with the hot body above him. Kazuya kissed, and nipped at his neck, one hand letting go of Steve, while the other one holding him tight. His hand traveled down Steve's side, and stopped at his pants. He gave the pants a suggestive tug, and Steve moved his hips up so Kazuya could pull them down. The devil didn't waste a second before practically ripping the pants from the Brit. Kazuya smirked at the fully aroused man below him, and gave him a small kiss on the lips, before moving to loosen his belt.

"You say you've never done this before with a man…?" Kazuya asked, unbuttoning his pants.

"N-no…" Steve panted, starting to struggle half-heartedly. He wanted to touch the devil, but he was still held under that iron grip. He couldn't quite understand why he wasn't able to match that strength, since he was about as well built as Kazuya was.

"Stop moving," Kazuya ordered, "And this will go by much quicker…"

"Wait a minute, mate, you don't plan to-…"

"Of course I do, Fox," Kazuya pulled his pants down with his boxers. He got in between the Brit's legs, and Steve started to struggle.

"Wait just a minute! I don't even know what the hell-…" Kazuya pressed his lips to Steve's once again to shut him up, and quickly, without any hesitation (or preparation, for that matter), entered the man roughly. Steve made a small noise of protest, but Kazuya's lips were still to his, not allowing him to speak. He tried to squirm again, but the position the devil had him in really made his attempts futile. After a moments pause, Kazuya pulled out of him, then slammed back in full force. Steve broke away from the devil's mouth, and cried out in pain.

"Stop, damnit! That fucking hurts!" he growled, trying his hardest to break away from the man completely.

"You're the one who offered yourself up as payment," Kazuya muttered, not stopping at all to give the man time to adjust to the intrusion.

"All for a ride to my hotel!" Steve grunted in pain, but he had by then, stopped struggling.

"I suggested something, and you took it. Too late now, Fox," Kazuya continued slamming into the Brit; his breathing was rapid, and his small kisses to the man were rough.

Steve squeezed his eyes shut, and simply waited for it to be over. He knew he had gotten himself into this mess, but he had thought it would have been easier than this…

"Damn…"

(Alrighty then, how was that? I just had to add a little non-con in there because I am a pervert, sucka! ;) Next chapter will be up hopefully soon. Not sure. Thanks for reading! Please review!)


	3. Best Friends

Steve opened his eyes to the soft light of a new day peeking in his window. He looked around his surroundings, trying to comprehend what had happened the night before, but as soon as he moved, realization dawned upon him. At that instant, a searing pain could be felt in his lower back, and he had one hell of a headache. He looked down at himself, and saw that he was fully naked, his lower half only covered by the sheet. He could only guess as to where his clothes were, as he scanned the room. Everything was almost completely normal, except for him, that is.

He sat up, but instantly regretted it, the pain in his head doubling. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, and took a deep breath. He felt like shit, and he could only guess why. Not only had he been running in the rain for two hours the previous night, but a frickin' devil had just fucked him with his overly large dick! Steve winced at the thought, and swung his legs over the side of the bed to stand. He felt dizzy at first, but his head cleared a little after a couple seconds.

He bit his bottom lip, cringing in pain as he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. He needed to feel clean, and sitting in bed all day was not going to help anything. He opened the door to the overly white bathroom, and turned on the water to the shower. He made sure it was warm, and then got in.

"Fucking Kazuya…" he muttered, grabbing the soap and starting to scrub.

After a very long, and well-deserved shower, Steve had gotten dressed, but he still felt like hell. He was sick, and his body ached with pain all over. He knew he had a lot of training to do, but his body wouldn't allow him to barely even move.

He sat down in the chair across from the bed, and rested his head in his hands, breathing heavily. "God, what the hell am I gonna do now…?" he asked himself.

At that moment, a resounding knock was at the door, and he grunted in annoyance. "What the hell do you want?" he barked, unmoving.

"It's me, you bastard, now open the door!" Steve recognized that voice to be Hwoarang's, and he agonizingly got up to answer the door, and let his Korean friend in. He opened the door, and stepped back so the man could enter.

"Whoa, you look like shit," Hwoarang laughed, as Steve closed the door.

"Thanks, mate. Don't bother telling me things I already know," he grumbled, taking his seat in the chair once again.

"Yeah, so anyway, I just wanted to know if you wanted to train with me? We can go to the Dojo just down the street from here. It's not much, but if it means getting some training done, hell, I don't care," Hwoarang offered.

"No, mate…" Steve trailed off, closing his eyes. "I can't even move…"

"Do you feel sick, or something?" The red head asked, moving to feel Steve's forehead. "You do feel really warm…"

Steve nodded. "Yeah, I feel like shit. I guess that's what I get for running in the rain," he chuckled.

"Well that would do it, you dumbass. What the hell were you doing out in the rain?" Hwoarang took a seat on the edge of the bed, a brow raised.

"I just like to run in the rain. And I wouldn't sit on that bed, if I were you," Steve warned. Hwoarang got up right away, looking down at the bed, then smiled.

"Oh I see, you not only went running in the rain, but you picked someone up, too, huh?" Hwoarang joked.

"Well, I didn't exactly pick him up. He was actually the one to take me here, instead. And trust me, mate, it was probably the least enjoyable sexual experience of my life…" Steve shook his head, shifting in the chair.

Hwoarang was silent for a moment, staring at Steve. "Wait…you said 'he'? Dude, you were fucked by a dude?" Hwoarang burst out laughing, and Steve rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, shut up already. It's not like I actually thought he would go through with it anyway. I mean, he does have quite a reputation to protect, after all,"

"Who was it? Do I know him or something?" Hwoarang asked, containing his laughter long enough to hear Steve.

Steve shrugged. "You may know him. In fact, you may have faced him in a match, even,"

Hwoarang was interested now. "Okay, who the hell was it? It couldn't have been…" the Korean trailed off, thinking of the people Steve normally talked to, "…Lei, could it? What the hell were you thinking? He's a fucking cop!"

"No, much worse then that. It was Kazuya Mishima," Steve sighed, leaning back in his chair, while Hwoarang just stared.

"THE Kazuya Mishima? Like, rich bitch Kazuya? No fucking way!" Hwoarang was bewildered.

"No, I'm telling the truth. It's a long story, Hwoarang, and I don't feel like telling it again. So, if you don't mind, I think you should just leave, because I really need to go to bed. My head is killing me…" The boxer stood up, but apparently too fast, as he nearly fell, if it weren't for Hwoarang there to catch him.

"You definitely got it bad. He must have fucked you hard, for you to be hurting like this…" Hwoarang shook his head, and led his friend to the bed. Steve shook is head.

"No, I don't want to lay there. I haven't changed the sheets yet…" Steve said.

"Goddamn, Fox," Hwoarang thought a minute, "Why don't you just come to my hotel? It's just down the hall, and then I can get you fixed up," Hwoarang didn't even wait for Steve to answer, as he dragged him out of his room, and down the hall.

Hwoarang stood over the sleeping man, his arms crossed over his chest, and his face expression set in a scowl. "Why the hell did you go and get yourself fucked by _Kazuya _of all people?" he muttered, sitting down on the bed. He didn't, of course, expect Steve to answer him, considering the fact that the man was practically knocked out by cold medicine. The Korean half smiled, noticing the boxer's tendency to move around a lot while he was sleeping. It was as though he were having some sort of bad dream, but every time Hwoarang would try to wake him up, Steve wouldn't respond, but would calm down every time the Korean touched him. The red head would have felt touched, if it weren't for the fact that he wasn't into that mushy stuff.

Hwoarang sighed, taking off his boots, and sliding into the bed, next to Steve. He was tired, and there was no way in hell he was going to sleep anywhere else other than the bed. He didn't care if he caught whatever Steve had, or the fact that he was rather close to another man, as long as he got some rest. As soon as he got comfortable, (and as far away from Steve as possible) he closed his eyes, and tried to fall asleep. Not long after, he could feel an arm wrap around his waist, and he turned quickly, seeing Steve still asleep.

"Goddamnit, Fox. Wake up!" he moved Steve, trying to get him to wake up, but the Brit didn't respond. Instead, his hold on the Korean quickly tightened, and Steve's face expression looked troubled.

"No…" the boxer whispered.

"So you are awake, huh?"

"Yeah…sorry, mate. I just did," Steve let go of Hwoarang, and rolled to the other side. "I just like being close to someone when I'm asleep," Steve muttered the last part, but Hwoarang clearly heard it. He bit his bottom lip, debating on whether or not he should do what he was about to do. He rolled his eyes, and pulled Steve to him.

"I don't mind. But don't tell anyone about this, because then they'll think I'm queer or something," Hwoarang put his arms around Steve, while Steve just snuggled close to his chest.

"Thanks mate. I promise I won't tell," Steve sighed, and then laughed. "Don't be freaked out by this at all, but…you smell good," Hwoarang shrugged.

"Well it is true. You smell alright…for being stupid Brit," Steve managed a glare, before he grinned.

"You really are my best friend, mate,"

"Yeah, I guess I can say the same about you, too,"


End file.
